Je t'ai suicidé
by Flubb
Summary: Yaoï. Ou comment remixer un poème d'Apollinaire à la sauce Clamp. Triste


Titre : Je t'ai suicidé.

Auteur : Flubb.

Genre : Non se n'est pas un délire, au contraire. Spoiler volume 16, **I**l n'aurait jamais dû faire

ça ! Et, euh… Poème-fic ?

Base : Ben, X/1999, vous l'aurez compris, et le poème « Si je mourrais là-bas… » de

Guillaume Apollinaire, dont les véritables paroles seront inscrites en piti caractères après la fin, et dont l'adaptation des paroles by mwa est écrite en italique.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est mien.

JE T'AI SUICIDE

_Si je mourais là-bas sur le Rimbow-bridge,_

_Tu pleurerais un jour Subaru bien-aimé._

_Et puis mon souvenir s'éteindrait comme meurt_

_Un kekkai éclatant dans le ciel de Tokyo,_

_Un beau kekkai semblable aux cerisiers en fleurs…_

_Et puis mon souvenir éclaté dans l'espace_

_Couvrirait de mon sang le monde tout entier,_

_La mer, les monts, les vals et l'étoile qui passe,_

_Les soleils merveilleux mûrissants dans l'espace_

_Comme font les fruits d'or autour des Cerisiers._

_Souvenir oublié vivant dans toutes choses,_

_Je rougirais l'iris de tes jolis yeux verts,_

_Je rougirais ta bouche, et tes cheveux sanglants._

_Tu ne vieillirais point, ainsi que ce bel être_

_Rajeunissant toujours pour son destin galant._

_Le fatal giclement de mon sang sur le monde_

_Donnerait au soleil plus vive clarté,_

_Au pétales plus de couleurs, plus de vitesse à l'onde._

_Un amour inouï descendrait sur le monde,_

_L'amant serait plus fort dans ton corps écarté._

_Et si je meurs là-bas, souvenir qu'on oublie,_

_Souviens t'en quelques fois aux instants de folie,_

_De jeunesse et d'amour et d'éclatante ardeur,_

_Mon sang c'est la fontaine ardente du bonheur._

_Et sois le plus heureux étant le plus joli,_

_O mon unique amour et ma grande folie…_

Subaru avait eu peur de reconnaître cette écriture masculine. Ce n'était pas signé, mais l'exorciste savait que le poème venait de Seïshiro. Qu'est ce qui avait bien put lui prendre pour qu'il lui envoie une telle lettre ?

Ses doigts crispés sur le papier blanc, l'exorciste la relisait pour la troisième fois. C'était très joli, il n'aurait pas cru Seïshiro capable de ça. Non, ce qui le dérangeait dans ce poème, c'est qu'il sonnait comme un destin. Un glas inéluctable dont la réalité suivrait l'écho, pas à pas. Subaru rejoignit les sous-sols de la diète dans un état de trouble profond. Hinoto lui parlait, il ne savait pas de quoi. Il s'en foutait, cette pseudo princesse le mettait en rogne. L'exorciste préférait se répéter inlassablement les vers, peut-être la seule déclaration que le Sakurazukamori ne lui ait jamais réellement faite, en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien signifier. Une petite voix, loin, très loin, lui murmurait qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt. Car le destin et le temps sont de grands amis, lorsque tout deux se mettent en route ils se déroulent sans s'user, immuable, et l'on ne peut les arrêter.

Et c'est ici que commence cette histoire…

_-_ Le prochain kekkai à être détruit sera… Le Rimbow-bridge… Déclara la liseuse de rêves en ménageant ses effets.

Subaru entendit nettement ces dernières paroles et se précipita sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Son cœur était rapidement devenu un animal sauvage en cage. D'abord parce qu'il allait revoir Seïshiro, enfin. Mais aussi parce que la première strophe raisonnait étrangement claire à ses oreilles…

Il est là. Tout deux sont là. Vent, cigarette, manteau noir et manteau blanc, sourire… Peaux qui se frottent, puis un kekkai et les premières cartes qui sifflent. En cadeau pour Subaru, la hantise que ce réalise le premier vers, le premier alexandrin. « Impressionnant comme ce mec est beau… Le verrais-je encore longtemps ? » Ne put s'empêcher de penser le plus jeune. Autour d'eux, dans la barrière, la Terre est au supplice.

L'exorciste voit le Sakurazukamori prendre son index et son majeur dans sa main gauche. Il tend les bras. Alors ça y est ? Encore une seconde où deux et Subaru va mourir ? Il en est presque content. Ou soulagé plutôt ; le poème était faux, se qu'il prédisait ne se accomplira jamais. Et puis, il va pouvoir réaliser son souhait…

Soudain, le poids sur son avant bras.

Et Subaru ne veut pas comprendre.

Il aurait voulut ne pas comprendre ce qu'il a déjà comprit, que Seïshiro venait de se donner la mort, qu'il avait suicidé Seïshiro.

Subaru resta le regard vide, ses grands yeux verts fixant l'infinie. La voix du Sakurazukamori le ramena à la réalité. L'exorciste demanda pourquoi, comment surtout. Il lui expliqua. Dans un dernier effort, Seïshiro se redressa : « Subaru… Je… T'aimes. » Et un point qui était beaucoup plus que final. Le murmure était presque inaudible. Au passage, leurs lèvres se sont frôlées, il l'a fait exprès.

L'exorciste ferma les yeux pour que débordent des larmes d'entre ses longs cils, les larmes qui immortaliseront l'instant à tout jamais.

Subaru n'a pas encore prit conscience qu'une âme vient de s'éteindre, qu'un amour c'est perdu, que le souvenir du Sakurazukamori s'évapore déjà, lentement, qu'il part en lambeaux.

L'exorciste sait seulement qu'il ne comprend plus, parce qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave et que c'est son kekkai qui se déchire et disparaît. Alors que c'est ce corps qui pèse contre lui qui aurait dû s'envoler dans un tourbillon de pétales empourprés.

Et puis il y a ça aussi, ces cinq lancinants premiers vers…

_Si je mourais là-bas sur le Rimbow-bridge,_

_Tu pleurerais un jour Subaru bien-aimé._

_Et puis mon souvenir s'éteindrait comme meurt_

_Un kekkai éclatant dans le ciel de Tokyo,_

_Un beau kekkai semblable aux cerisiers en fleurs…_

Subaru se regarda, il était couvert de sang. Son sang. A lui. Pourrait-il voir les choses comme avant ? Non, bien sur que non. Il regarda sur la droite, où le jeune garçon qui se précipitait pila en voyant le tableau. Subaru regardait toujours son leader lorsque les cheveux de celui-ci se teintèrent de rouge. Un rouge sang. Puis se furent ses yeux, et tout le reste de son corps. Il

regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent, où les immeubles alentours se coloriaient eux aussi, et encore plus loin les montagnes qui ne firent pas exception au phénomène. L'œil droit de l'exorciste revoyait lui aussi. Deux yeux qui montraient tout en monochromatique, un univers qui avait revêtu une interminable robe carmine. Dans la rivière sous le pont, le sang du Sakurazukamori tombait goutte à goutte pour colorier la rivière déjà écarlate. Loin au-dessus de tout ça, le soleil si indifférent se couchait dans un parfait incarnat.

Se fut la deuxième strophe qui le surprit en pleine torpeur et le remit de sa surprise. Après tout il n'aurait pas dû s'étonner de voir un monde couleur sang, le poème l'avait avertit…

_Et puis mon souvenir éclaté dans l'espace_

_Couvrirait de mon sang le monde tout entier,_

_La mer, les monts, les vals et l'étoile qui passe,_

_Les soleils merveilleux mûrissants dans l'espace_

_Comme font les fruits d'or autour des Cerisiers._

Subaru s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, le dos droit contre le dossier, avec le noir pour seule compagnie bien sur. Ainsi, peut-être échapperait-il à la réalité. Tout au moins pouvait-il en avoir l'impression le temps de réfléchir, d'assimiler le choc. Tristement, il voyait déjà les traits de Seïshiro s'estomper de sa mémoire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi, d'abord ? Pourquoi avoir disparu ? Pourquoi l'avoir libérer du Cerisier ? Ou pourquoi ne pas avoir eu l'histoire d'amour rose et bleue qu'ils auraient pu avoir… Avant tout, pourquoi ce poème ? Comment avait-il su ce qui allait se passer ? Avait-il seulement su que ce poème était une prophétie ?

Depuis la seconde où le Sakurazukamori était mort, instant trop éphémère pour un tel drame, ses yeux avaient eu du temps à inonder, et les larmes ne coulaient même plus. Comme si ils s'étaient taris. La porte s'ouvrit sur Kamui. Subaru le fixa intensément. L'adolescent lui fit remarquer que sa pupille encore valide était devenue rouge. L'exorciste n'osa pas lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte, que tout avait prit la teinte du sang, qu'il distinguait difficilement le contour des choses. L'adolescent lui fit aussi remarquer qu'il était plein de sang. Kamui en déduisit que Subaru gardait les mêmes vêtements car c'était Son sang.

En fait, de ça non plus Subaru n'en avait pas encore prit conscience. Mais maintenant que le jeune homme lui faisait remarquer, il sentait ses cheveux lourds sous le sang coagulé, les tissus de ses vêtements devenus rigides lorsque le fluide vital avait séché, et surtout cette odeur douceâtre, celle qui avait été déposée sur ses lèvres lorsque Seïshiro l'avait embrassé.

Ce soir, Subaru avait revêtu une robe de deuil pourpre, ou la robe pourpre du deuil.

A vous de choisir.

Et maintenant, de quoi pouvait bien lui parler Kamui ? Il vit le jeune homme s'avancer et l'embrasser délicatement et maladroitement. Effaçant sans le savoir le sang sur les lèvres de l'exorciste, dernier vestige d'un Sakurazukamori au passé. Pendant une seconde, Subaru se haït profondément de trahir ainsi Seïshiro, surtout aussi vite. Mais en fin de compte, il retint un soupir. Parce que c'était déjà, c'était si tôt, que le souvenir ne mettait vraiment pas longtemps à disparaître. Comme prédit, il avait effectivement éclaté. Mais Subaru ne repoussa pas Kamui. Surtout pas. Car après tout, il connaissait la suite du poème, sa suite à lui…

_Souvenir oublié vivant dans toutes choses,_

_Je rougirais l'iris de tes jolis yeux verts,_

_Je rougirais ta bouche et tes cheveux sanglants._

_Tu ne vieillirais point, ainsi que ce bel être,_

_Rajeunissant toujours pour son destin galant._

Et comme l'indiquait les deux derniers vers, Kamui et lui étaient à présent immortels. L'exorciste serra le corps frêle de son jeune et éternel amant contre lui.

Comme il se dégoûtait toujours périodiquement, Subaru en vint à souhaiter que les anges gagnent, et vite. D'un autre coté, il avait honte de se l'avouer mais depuis que le Sakurazukamori était mort un voile s'était enlevé de ses yeux. Sa vision avait peu à peu recouvré des couleurs normales, et il redécouvrait le monde en ayant l'impression d'assister à un printemps éternel, bien qu'il ne s'arrêta plus jamais sous les Cerisiers. Ce passage au rouge lui avait permit de voir ce qui l'entourait avec des couleurs vives, comme celles dans les livres d'enfants. Mais le temps avait passé, et cela ne lui importait plus malheureusement que très peu. Il débordait d'amour pour Kamui, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. D'ailleurs en cet instant, dans les draps entortillés, il sentait dans son corps au supplice du plaisir celui qui avait été son leader. Kamui était adulte, à présent. Il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme, ça ne gâchait rien. Les dragons du ciel avaient dû gagner, il ne savait plus trop. Il ne savait plus que la suite des rimes, celles qui venaient de se réaliser…

_Le fatal giclement de mon sang sur le monde_

_Donnerait au soleil plus vive clarté,_

_Au pétales plus de couleurs, plus de vitesse à l'onde._

_Un amour inouï descendrait sur le monde,_

_L'amant serait plus fort dans ton corps écarté._

Subaru ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé sur le pont se jour là. Mais dans un lointain passé, un poème l'avait prévenu qu'il oublierait. A l'époque, cela l'avait désolé. Ça le désolerait encore s'il n'avait pas oublié. Il avait perdu jusqu'au nom de son premier amour… Restait le souvenir d'un homme qui avait beaucoup compté et avait fait plus que passer dans sa vie. Mais même le poème, il l'avait oublié. A présent qu'il était éternellement jeune, éternellement aimé autant qu'aimant, il était plutôt content de vivre. Il avait tout pour lui, et son passé il l'avait depuis longtemps oublié.

_Et si je meurs là-bas, souvenir qu'on oublie,_

_Souviens t'en quelques fois aux instants de folie,_

_De jeunesse et d'amour et d'éclatante ardeur,_

_Mon sang c'est la fontaine ardente du bonheur._

Beaucoup trop de temps avait passé, et rien ne changeait. A croire que quelqu'un s'amusait à 'recycler le temps' pour que les deux hommes qui furent des Sceaux ne changent pas, que leur idylle ne tombe pas. En était-ce vraiment une ? Peut-on être heureux sans connaître son passé ? Sans savoir comment on en est venu là ? Subaru ne se posait pas la question, il oubliait qu'il avait oublié. Il n'avait plus de remords, même plus l'image flou de ce qu'avait été Seïshiro. Ne restait que Kamui.

Et une phrase, aussi. Bien que l'exorciste fut incapable de savoir d'où elle venait. Une étrange phrase aux accents lourds, qui se murmurait d'une voix profonde et sensuelle. Une jolie phrase qui disait à peu près ceci…

_Et sois le plus heureux étant le plus joli,_

_O mon unique amour et ma grande folie…_

Une phrase, deux vers et dix-sept mots synonymes d'une fin éternelle.

Owari

… … … OUI ! J'ai été traumatisé par le volume 16 ! Et alors ? Seïshiro il avait pas le droit de mouriiiiiiir ! Haaaaaprrrrou ! (bruit de Flubb sortant un grand mouchoir à pois de sa poche et jouant bruyamment de la trompette avec). Parce que, on dirait pas, mais sous sa façade Sakurazukamorienne il a un piti cœur tendre ! En tout cas c'est mon prof de français qui serait content de savoir ce que je fais de ses poèmes… Il est 00H15, j'ai commencé cette chose à 10H30 et j'ai crue que ça prendrait plus de temps. Review ?

Note : L'expression « recycler le temps » ne vient pas de moi, mais de Moorckok (un écrivain).

Le vrai poème donne ceci :

_Si je mourais là-bas sur le front de l'armée_

_Tu pleurerais un jour o Lou ma bien-aimée_

_Et puis mon souvenir s'éteindrait comme meurt_

_Un obus éclatant sur le front de l'armée_

_Un bel obus semblable aux mimosas en fleurs_

_Et puis ce souvenir éclaté dans l'espace_

_Couvrirait de mon sang le monde tout entier_

_La mer les monts les vals et l'étoile qui passe_

_Les soleils merveilleux mûrissants dans l'espace_

_Comme font les fruits d'or autour de Baratier_

_Souvenir oublié vivant dans toutes choses_

_Je rougirais le bout de tes jolis seins roses_

_Je rougirais ta bouche et tes cheveux sanglants_

_Tu ne vieillirais point toutes ces belles choses _

_Rajeuniraient toujours pour leur destin galant_

_Le fatal giclement de mon sang sur le monde_

_Donnerait au soleil plus vive clarté_

_Aux fleurs plus de couleurs plus de vitesse à l'onde_

_Un amour inouï descendrait sur le monde_

_L'amant serait plus fort dans ton corps écarté_

_Lou si je meurs là-bas souvenir qu'on oubli_

_Souviens t'en quelques fois aux instants de folie_

_De jeunesse et d'amour et d'éclatante ardeur_

_Mon sang c'est la fontaine ardente du bonheur_

_Et sois la plus heureuse étant la plus jolie_

_O mon unique amour et ma grande folie_

_Guillaume Apollinaire_


End file.
